ABDUCTION
by NaerubySilva22
Summary: Three friends camping out in the woods alone.They were all so happy until something highly unexpected happens to Sandie that will change her life forever... sorry...but this is just something i wrote not really about the movie ABDUCTION


Candy: OMG! I am so happy today because it's such a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky.

Sandie: I know right. But you do know this is our last day here and we have to start packing up. So that tomorrow we can head out early in the morning and make it home by noon.

Ruby: You must miss your best friend? Huh. Well you know my dad must be really worried right at this very moment. He might want to call to see how I am but he probably knows the calls won't go through. I don't doubt that he would actually come up here with his other detective friends.

Candy: Okay but will guys just let me enjoy this day without any problems or non-sense. Ruby and I are going to go to the gas station to see if we can find something to eat 'cause were all out of food. Sandie you want to come?

Sandie: Nah thanks I'd rather stay here and try to pack up as much as I can.

*in the gas station*

Candy: Okay what else do you think we need other than some soda and chips?

Ruby: Hmm. Other than soda and chips pretty much nothing. We don't need to have a feast on the last day.

Candy: You're right.

*when they get into the car the car won't start*

Candy: Ruby, go ask those guys if they can help us out.

Ruby: Why me? You know I'm not good at talking to strangers.

Candy: Fine, I'll go.

Candy: Hey.

Guy 1: Hi.

Candy: I was wondering if you could help us with our car.

Guy 2: Of course we can. What do you think we do for a living'?

Candy: *talking to Ruby* Open the front.

*after a while of checking the car out*

Guy 1: Well. I'm afraid we can't do much to this car without the right equipment.

Guy 2: We can give you girls a ride if you want?

Candy: Really. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Ruby get the bags out and come say hi to these nice guys.

*relucuctantly Ruby gets out of the car*

Ruby: Hi

Guy 1: Hi

Guy 2: Hey

Guy 1: So, what are your names?

Candy: I'm Candy and well as you can see this is my very shy friend Ruby.

Guy 2: So are we going or what.*he says hollering from their truck*

Guy 1: Were coming.*he says hollering back*

*after driving for about an hour*

Candy: Turn right here.

*parking and getting out of the car*

Candy: You guys never told us your names.

Guy 1: I'm Ruben and this is Jack.

Candy: Well come on I want to show you my other friend Sandie.

Sandie: What took you guys so long? I could've been attacked by a bear or something.

Ruby: Well our car didn't want to start. Ruben and his other friend, Jack gave us a ride back. And plus you didn't want to go in the first place.

Sandie: That's cool. So what did you guys buy?

Candy: We just bought some chips and soda.

Ruben: Mind if we stay here it getting dark it's kind of dangerous.

Candy:*almost screaming* Sure!

*while eating some chips and drinking some soda*

Ruben: *whispering to Ruby* Does Sandie have a boyfriend?

Ruby: No. Why?

Ruben: No reason.

Candy: Well I'm going to bed 'cause I'm exhausted.

Ruben, Jack, Ruby, and Sandie: Night!

*after awhile Jack has knocked out in his truck and Ruby had already gone to sleep*

Ruben: Do you think I'm cool?

Sandie: Well I think…

Ruben: Do you want to be my girl friend?

Sandie: I already have a boyfriend.

Ruben: Okay

Ruben knew it was a lie, but he didn't need her to agree with him. He just needed a plan.

*while the three girls are still sleeping*

Ruben: Jack! Get up!

Jack: Dude. It's still early

Ruben: I know. But I need to ask you an important question.

Jack: Ask away.

Ruben: Are you really my best friend are you willing to sacrifice anything for me?

Jack: Dude, of course.

Ruben: Good. I want you to help me kidnap Sandie.

Jack: Okay.

*Sandie and Candy wake up*

*Jack holds Candy while Ruben covers Sandies mouth with a cloth and drags her away. Jack lets go of Candy and runs away*

Candy: RUBY! WAKE UP!

Ruby: What!?

Candy: Ruben and Jack kidnapped Sandie. Let's go running to the gas station and call someone to come and help us.

*running as fast as they could Candy and Ruby finally make it to the gas station.*

Ruby:*dialing the phone. Ring. Ring. Ring.

John/ Ruby's dad: Hello.

Ruby: Dad! They kidnapped Sandie.

John/ Ruby's dad: What! I'm heading over there right now and I'm taking some other police's too.

Ruby: Okay, dad but please hurry.

*after an hour John gets to the gas station and picks up Candy and Ruby*

John/ Ruby's dad: So where did they head.

Ruby: They headed towards the far end of the woods.

John/ Ruby's dad: Some other cops are coming with the K-9 unit. Do you have a piece of her clothes?

Ruby: Yeah.

*about two days pass by. When finally one of the dogs found them in a cabin far into the woods*

Gustavo/Police 1: Where are they Detective Spencer?

John: Well some police men just found the cabin they're in. You want me to take you?

Gustavo/Police 1: Yes sir.

*while in the car that is driving at a very fast speed*

Gustavo/Police 1: Who found Sandie?

John: An officer named Johnny called it in, but the one who found her was an officer named Justin.

Gustavo/Police 1: Well then I'll have to thank him for finding my best friend.

*while the police are still silently trying to figure out a way to get in John and Gustavo are with the police men that helped find Sandie*

Johnny/Police 2: Well you got to hand it to these dogs. They are very good sniffers.

Justin/Police 3: I train them so thank me. I'm kidding.

*Two police men burst open the door*

Gustavo/Police 1: Leave Sandie alone and put your hands up.

Ruben: Come here! *talking to Sandie*

Sandie: Gustavo, help me! *bawling*

Gustavo/Police 1: I said leave her alone and put your hands up.

Ruben: If you take one more step closer, I'll- I'll- I'll stab her.

*Ruben takes out his switchblade*

Johnny/Police 2: What do you want?

Ruben: I want her!

*more police come*

*Ruben stabs Sandie and runs away*

Gustavo/Police 1: Leo, call an ambulance. What are you waiting for after him!

Gustavo:*facing Sandie* Are you okay Sandie?

Sandie: It hurts a lot.

Gustavo/Police 1: Stay here with Candy and Ruby. Wait for the ambulance. I'll go try and catch him.

Candy: Please don't move. You'll be fine.

Ruby: The ambulance takes so long. I hope they capture him. I called your cousins, they're probably almost here.

*moments later*

Stephanie/Cousin 1: Sandie. Are you okay. We heard what happened and we were really worried.

Jocelyn/Cousin 2: I know! OMG! Who stabbed you?

Sandie: Some crazy guy named Ruben.

Cindy/Cousin 3: She's not going to die right? Because if she does I'll be really lonely.

Leslie/Cousin 4: Shut up talking like that. She's not going to die.

Johnny/Police 2: We caught him!

Justin/Police 3: It was all cause of me.

Gustavo/Police 1: Take him to the police car. The ambulance finally got here; I'll walk you over Sandie.

*over at the original camping site that the three girls had*

Ruby: Thanks dad for coming. *hugs dad*

John: You're welcome sweetie.

Candy: I'm sorry to interrupt this really cute father and daughter moment but we still have to get all our stuff into your dads SUV. Because my car is still at the gas station.

John: Come on and I'll help you girls put all the things into my SUV.

*back over in the ambulance*

Lady in ambulance: This might sting a little.

*putting alcohol on the wound, while another lady put in the IV.*

Jack: *next to a tree hiding* HAHAHAHA.*runs away farther into the woods*


End file.
